templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra Ziaen-Iceay
Early Life Family History Born to Vaars and Jesra Caldan in the city of Kolene, Corellia. However she was not an only child, she was born a twin, younger to be exact (by 5 minutes). Jesra had given birth to two healthy baby girls whom the couple named Erisi Amrei (ahm-ray) and Jaid (middle name is unknown). The girls had developed a strong connection through the Force while in their mother's womb. Speaking many times to their father preparing him for the future ahead, the future that was to come. Yet with the death of their mother a few minutes after their birth, their father fell to the vices of drunkenness, gambling and depression. Tragedy Befalls During their father's downhill slide after the sudden death of their mother, he (their father) made a rotten deal with a few sly handed sabaac players (mercenaries of the Sith whom had heard much of the two girls) down at a local casino in Coronet. Knowing this would be the demise of their family and having grown up in a rather abusive home, Erisi and Jaid planned to escape from such circumstances. Yet fate would play a twist in their lives. They were 13 years old when Vaars was maliciously murdered when the mercenaries raided their small home while searching for the twins. Luckily, the girls had been out in another small mining camp, yet they overheard the commotion and knew that the time and come and together they made their way off the planet. Chosen Paths Erisi and Jaid did not stay together for very long. In fact, upon shuttling off the planet the two girls met two very peculiar men. One rather tall and lithe, shrouded in his traveler's cloak. The other seemed to be rather shrouded in darkness. Both men were mysterious and elusive. Yet there was a distinct calling from both, the pull from one was different than the other. Jaid was drawn to the second cloaked figure and Erisi to the first. Bidding each other farewell, Erisi watched her sister leave to a fate she would hardly know. With that, she turned to her new companion and instructor for the duration of her travels. A man she would later come to know as Luke Skywalker. Personal History Young Life At thirteen years of age Erisi was brought to the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 by Master Skywalker . Having many tasks and requirements of his own Luke knew he could not dedicate his time to the young girl so he took her to a Master he felt she would do well to reside with. Boosterant. Before he turned her over to the care of this well trusted Jedi Master, Luke, changed Erisi's name for her protection, Allegra Ziaen. Booster gladly accepted the girl into his care and took her to the sister temple where she was taken on by General Master Oochy. Training under him her skill grew and he was rather impressed with her Force talent and experience - considering she had had no prior training. However, this would not prepare her for the times to come. Times of Trial/War of the Sith It would come to pass that the Jedi would quarrel with the Sith as was accustomed to the two societies. The first of two Sith Wars broke out only a few years (she was sixteen) after Allegra had begun training. Time would not tell what was to come as her master revealed his downfall to the Dark Side of the Force, having trained with the Sith for sometime. Even in the short amount of time Allegra had become rather attached to her Master. He was like the father she was lacking. This attachment would become a pull to the Dark Side for her. And the first of her trials of a Jedi. It was only after a vicious battle of wits and Force strength that Allegra acquired not only the wounds of trial and error but that of physical scars as her Master nearly took her life. Unable to complete his final act he spared her life. Yet it was in this final battle that Allegra failed her first trial. Dabbling with Darkness Sith Acolyte The pull from the Dark Side was greater than any Allegra had felt in her whole sixteen years of life. The desire was strong and she craved for more. Her Master edged her on in her clouded belief and she followed in her Master's steps. With that final step she, through a rather dark and glorious ceremony was granted the title of a Sith Acolyte in Training, her new name, Zanal Zaren. Shadow Sith, another rather mysterious Sith had stepped forward and claimed her for his own having seen much potential running through the young girl's veins. He vowed to train her in the Dark Ways, however it wouldn't last long as time would soon tell. Resurrection Taking of a Second Master Allegra found that she could not accept the high, dark and condemning demands that the Sith required of her and she wandered back a prodigal daughter to shattered Jedi Order that was once again rebuilding from the ashes of that which they had lost. A Master, by the name of Angel took the young and battle scarred youth under her heavenly, angelic wing and began to retrain her in the way of the Light. Times had changed and so had the order. New leadership had been set in place. Her master now held a seat on the council as well as a man by the name of Deak Alder. It was in her eighteenth year of life, after much hard work and dedication, that she was well on her way to the status of a Jedi Knight. There was only one thing standing in her way. The Trials. Second War of the Sith Her Trials were but short lived. A second war broke out between the Sith and the Jedi. As always the Sith seeking the final say. The temple was burned to ash and dust. Many casualties were taken yet again and all that Allegra had come to know and love was ripped from her. However Allegra held strong in her beliefs, never faltering, swaying neither to the left nor the right. Holding true to the Force, she passed her trials through the darkest of times for the Jedi. In which she then, held the rank of Knight. Secret Mission With this new rank came a rather important mission. It was assumed that there was a Sith within the inner courts of the temple (this had been before the times of Sith Residents) and it was time for her to make the most of her training, both Light and Dark. Allegra received orders that she was to go on a solo mission as a spy. She was to live among the darkness once again whilst holding true to the Jedi, yet letting her dark craft become of use. This mission - should it go as planned - would have taken much from her life as a Jedi. The plan: To keep her in as long as they could. Young Love It was during this time that a relationship had sparked between the temporary Grandmaster, Deak Alder, and the young Jedi Knight. Yet they knew their time was short and the two made the most of what time the Force had granted them. The night before she was to be deployed on her mission the young lovers spent what seemed like a lifetime together. When morning dawned they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Second Fall and the Gift of Life Rise of a Dark Lady Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and the young Jedi was weaker than she had anticipated. Once again the haunting lull of the ever so sweet fruit of the Dark Side beckoned to her and she buckled beneath the pressure. Once again, going through customs Allegra was granted a new name and title, Lady Erisi, Dark Lady of the Sith. Having been held against her will she devoted herself fully to the Dark Lord of the Sith, letting her soul sink to the very depths of Darkness. Allegra was at a loss for a direction, knowing full well she may never find Light again. Bloodshed Changes took place in the life of the Dark Lady. Well known for her seductive ways, easily luring prey into the temple. Her first months, still less than a year since her leave from the Jedi Order, were very successful and the Sith were proud of her achievements. Time and time again she lured young Jedi Knights to her bedchambers, promising them glory, wealth beyond measure, everything their heart desired. Yet, it was a walk of death for all who fell into her trap. Late in the evening after much time of sinful debauchery the Lady of the Sith, renowned for her ways, killed every single man that entered her lair. There they would remain, resting forever in the blood of their desires. Unexpected Twist It wasn't until there were slight complications that she found she was pregnant. With one's child she did not expect. Deak Alder's. Finding a way, the young woman escaped from the clutches of darkness not wanting her child to be consumed in the same ways she had been a slave to. She smuggled herself to and fro until the time arrived. Erisi had found her way to Nirauan, a planet located in Wild Space. There she gave birth to a son, gracing him the name, Jarik Deakin Ziaen. Allegra decided it was time to return home. Yet again a prodigal daughter. One who seemed to never learn. New Beginnings Masterhood The Jedi welcomed her with open arms as a returned 'Prisoner of War'. Yet only one knew of the child she had carried, that being the child's nurse, Cha'la. It was decided that the child remain hidden and the nurse cared for him in a private nursery that was adjoined to Allegra's private quarters. The struggle was not over for the new Jedi Master. As some well know darkness...never sleeps. It was a long and hard road for the nineteen year old Master, yet she succeeded rather well as she took on many new tasks around the Temple. Being a mother she loved children. It was also upon her return that she found her young lover, Deak Alder, had taken on a new romance with her former Master, Angel. In this time Deak was lost, wandering in the Force and her Master turned her life over to the Dark Side for unknown reasons. In her spare time she took the opportunity to care and train new younglings that came to the temple as well as tutoring Padawans and Knights alike in any areas that needed fine tuning. Such as meditation, her specialty. One Padawan caught her attention. Older than she by a few standard years, Kahn Iceay struggled greatly in focused meditation as well as in a few other areas of the Force. Allegra took him in and tutored him regularly. Once he completed his tutoring sessions the two had stuck a chord and a friendship had been formed. Many nights the two friends would sit over a cup of Allegra's famous stim tea and discuss anything that came to the minds of young adults. A romance was soon formed, however, they did not speak of it, and it was not solidified. *The weeks passed and turned into months, and Kahn had just returned from a peace keeping mission on the outer rim. He was tired, and planned to retire directly to bed but he felt something wrong with Allegra. It was on this night that Kahn became closer to the Jedi Master than he had ever come before in his years of friendship with the young Master. Allegra came forth and confessed that she had chosen a different path. Her destiny had called and she was choosing a path of darkness. A path he could not take, a path she did not wish for him to take. Darkness coursed through her veins that night until he broke her for the time being. They spent the night in one another’s embrace. It was by the grace of the Force that the Dark Lady did not kill him in his sleep as was her arranged customs - not to mention given orders. Kahn would survive his encounter. It was in this night that Allegra opened up to him and gave him her heart unknowingly. Yet still she left him. Allegra only returned without reason, she fought hard to squelch the darkness within her, yet after many failed attempts she acknowledged that it was her destiny to be one with the Dark Side. Three days. Three days was all she had until she returned to the Sith. Kahn knowing he didn't want to lose her again promised Allegra that the next three nights she had left that the temple, that he would make them the three nights that she would remember for a lifetime. On the second night, he surprised her with a gift. A gem from his home planet of Naboo, placing it around her neck he swore to her that as long as she wore it he would always be with her spirit. She never removed it. It was also on this night that she conceived their first child. A baby girl. It was an unintended pregnancy as it posed more issues for the Jedi Master and the Dark Lady of the Sith. They arranged that when time came for the child to be born that she would be taken to the Jedi Temple on Ossus. Allegra confided in Kahn that she would not live to see her child, her baby girl, walk the same path of fate that was chosen for her by the Force. And on the day Allegra gave birth, Kahn took Amira Esme Ziaen Iceay to the Jedi Temple to be trained in the Light. *Co-Written with Kahn Iceay Forbidden Fruit It was in this time that the Dark Lord of the Sith who had been keeping a rather close eye on her lost his wife (her former master Angel) and son (He had taken Angel as his wife when he threatened to kill Allegra if she did not comply). Feeling it was time, he made his move on the young (twenty years of age) woman. Visiting her quarters in secret and darkness every night. He charmed and seduced her. Promising her what no other Sith had ever promised her. Allegra would soon become his Lady. A Lady of Darkness once again. A Queen of Shadows, sitting at his heavy right hand, reigning judgement upon the Sith Order. The fruit was so irresistible. It was something she had always longed for. Accepting his offer she would spend many nights away from the Jedi, falling back to her old ways, her old habits. It was in this time she dedicated her life to the Sith once again, knowing that it was her destiny. Fate. To remain forever more as Lady Massarah, his name for her. It was shortly after her blood ritual that she would be known to the Sith as Darth Vesper. Path of Darkness Resurrection of a Dark Lady Blood flowed rivers of crimson through the ornate labyrinth that carved its history upon the floors of the Temple of Darkness. Scorching flames licked hungrily at the edges of the ceremonial basins, throwing spears of light into the darkened expanse. The stench of death, sweat, blood and smoke stung the olfactory nerves of the intimate communed, the ever low hum of chanting began to swell, the once silent room filled with unified exultation. She stood, body taught and rigid, her slender form scarcely adorned in a sheer ritual gown spun from crimson dipped dreamsilk. Her feet were bare upon the warmed temple stones, the dark locks of her hair cascaded over her visible shoulders, various strands clinging to her cheeks crystallized with visual warmth. It was in this moment of reverence, glory, and passion Vassago crowned her his Queen, a visual exhibition of his passion and lust for Erisi. As her lips pressed against the blood chalice in piety and reverence, the taste of his blood filling her senses he called her from the ashes of her former self, Erisi rose again as Lady Massarah, bestowed the honor of Darth Vesper. Vesper settled into her sovereignty with much dignity, darkness, and grandeur as befitting of such a station. Fruits of Labor The two, Darth Vassago and Darth Vesper ruled the empire hand in hand. The New Sith Order rose to heights beyond measure. An era the Sith would go on to hold in highest honor and speak of decades beyond. Lovers, warriors, sharing in glory. A golden age. The passion that consumed the two in their reigning darkness fanned the glowing embers of their love. Vesper spent many times of solitude in the ancient and grand archives they shared, pouring over texts, and crons of knowledge and history of their Sith lineage. The archives a gift, to her, his angel of darkness. It was in this very sacred palace that she felt a pull in the Force. Her children, Jairk and Amira. Something was not right. Her eyes closed softly and she drew upon the Force. Fueled in fear and hatred and the unknown, she felt it pulse beneath the palms of her hands as she let the text before her settle upon the table, she pressed her hands into the stone, accepting the ache of the pulse as it raced through her veins. My children. I must see them. ''She called to the Force as she searched all the souls bound together in the universe. She willed them to her. Her head falling back as if in a trance she suspended her spirit in the Force and projected herself having found Kahn, her former lover, the guardian of her children in a drunken stupor. Her anger flared and after much quarreling she decided that she had to settle her affairs. Vesper told Vassago she had received intel from her spys and it called for her immediate leave of the temple and that she would return as soon as she good. Unhappy with her sudden departure, yet acknowledging it must be Vassago saw his Queen off. It was not long after the the Order began to crumble. Vassago grew restless and uneasy in Vesper's eyes. He withdrew from her on her leave and in the end, disowned his beloved Queen all together. It was then that the Order fell. It was time for a new era of the Sith to rise from the ashes of the New Sith Order. Vesper sorted her affairs and remained with the Jedi unable to return to what was once her fortress of power and passion. With the return of Vesper, because of Kahn's undying love for her he welcomed her back with open arms reconciling their differences. Reconciliation Failed Attempts Vesper's yearning for darkness never failed, always teetering on the edge of an eternal cliff of desire. Many attempts to rejoin the Sith ended in failure and she always fought an inner battle within the core of her very being as she fought for her desire to bring up her own children away from the darkness she so craved. Apart from the Dark Side, her children were everything, Jarik now a youngling, Amira only barely to the age of training. Vesper was torn in two. Moments of Heaven Eventually, Vesper found peace. Kahn and the Jedi Master rekindled their love and Kahn eventually promised his life to her and asked that she do the same. Together, nearly 6 months after her return, they gave value to those promises in a small private garden of the rebuilt Jedi temple. Another Unexpected Twist Prior to their forbidden ceremony, Vesper, spending much time these days in solitude and confinement (when not dedicating training to her son, or caring for her daughter on the banks of the crystal stream near the temple), flexed her fingers, outstretching them, clenching them in a tight fist, and releasing yet again. Her breath anxious and unsteady, her focus, was off. She brushed it off as the normalcy since her return, the thirst for power and darkness had subsided but never quite dissipated. She shook her had an inhaled through her nostrils, frustrated that peace and focus evaded her. She laid back upon the training room floor and sighed heavily closing her eyes. Peace began to wash over. Her hands gently laying at her sides, her lithe form following suite. It was like a blanket woven from the most expensive cloth in the galaxy, light, whispy, yet warm and inviting, bringing comfort and an air of safety. Yet there was also a vastness, the universe around her, but safe within the confines of the Force. Unawares that she was beyond exhausted her breathing changed and she slipped into slumber. ''It was beautiful, so real, I was there, he was there, as was our son. A gift from the Force. I called his name, Kaden Jace, he shared his father's last name. We were in our sacred, most holy temple. The stones, ancient, decaying in the most beautiful way. We always did have a flair for the ancient ways, the machine empire around us only serving us for so long. We made our temple a retreat. Emblazoned torches lined our halls and we had found the most resplendent wooden entries from the forest planets of wild space. We walked the halls, our boots leaving soft caresses upon the stone it left behind. Vassago to my left. He towered over my slender frame, his broad shoulders squared and covered with his cloak, clasped with a chain at his collarbone. His hands rested at the small of his back. His hardened gaze glanced over and locked with mine, yet now it was gentle, a side of him most never saw. Vassago then glanced to our son, he was about 6 or 7 seven standard years, the lines in his face eased and despite his hardness I could see him radiate pride. I too looked to our son, he was handsome and full of life, though he was much like his father. My gaze was called away as thunder shook the temple. Terror struck through my core like the electric bolt that flashed through the sky. We were no longer safe within the confines of the temple, but in the barren land around the temple. I caught site of Vassago, his eyes red with furry, the wind violently whipping his cloak about him. He was filled with rage. He was a beast, a monster. I knew I needed to run, yet I was frozen to my spot, the sky flashed bright and the thunder rolled yet again and the rain began to pour. It wasn't long before I was chilled to the bone, the sheer cloth accents that adorned my arms were twisting behind me in the wind, my braided hair coming undone by the violent wind and clinging to my cheeks and shoulders. I blinked, my eyes burning with dirt and rain. I turned my gaze to Kaden then back to Vassago this time an even darker cloud grew and raged behind him, force lightening emanating from its very core. I had to save Kaden, from the darkside. A voice in the Force echoed through the rain, "Save him from me." It was the voice of the Vassago I once knew. I pivoted on my heal regaining all sensibility I ran for Kaden, I had to save him. I could hear myself in my own mind, "I will protect you, my son. My love for you is stronger than anything in the galaxy. You will be safe. I promise you." I never reached him. He disappeared as my fingers reach out and my fingers grazed the edge of his tunic. He was gone. '' I awoke, the words coming from my mouth causing me to wake. I wasn't startled, disturbed more like. My hand was on my stomach, caressing and gently rubbing it. I closed my eyes yet again and there in the depths of my lower abdomen I felt it. The glowing light of life. Kahn and I had not been together since my return. The dream was a warning. This was Vassago's child. I needed to protect him from the man who craved power above all else. My son's life depended on it. He must never know the evil, darkness, and death his father brings. Kahn never knew of the child, until Vesper could hide it no more. Changing Times Not Always as They Seem Vesper, now once again Jedi Master Iceay, began to fill out in form as the child began to grow. She hid her condition long enough from Kahn until she could hide it no longer. Anxiety coursed through her as she knew the truth must be told before it was too late, if it wasn't late already. Kahn never pried, not even with Amira, though the circumstances had been different at the time, there was a chance that he had not searched her being within the Force, and she hoped he had not. It had crushed Kahn knowing that she had left the Jedi for the monster, Vassago. She not only left the Jedi, but Jarik, Amira, and Kahn himself. It was something he would never understand. Instincts Her stomach was sick with dread, she knew what had to be done. She had to protect Kaden's life, not just for him, but for her entire family. Vassago would never rest if he knew he had a son, not just any son, a son that was Force Sensitive. While in the womb Kaden would show her that he was there, that he was alive, he would show her the future, of the life that was to be. Hands pressed together at her heart, legs crossed in front of her. Inhale. Exhale. She accepted the breath with gratitude and lowered her hands to the ground, feeling it beat with life beneath her clammy palms. He was there, his life source, she could feel it, pulsing like the pulse of the planet. The force wove her son's life web within her womb, she couldn't concentrate. Erisi had to tell him. Kahn would be crushed. If she waited any longer his Force identity would be traceable, her body would give her secret away and Kahn would know. It was best to tell him now. ''Focus she hissed at herself. Frustration and anger coursed through her as she hovered a few feet off the ground. The anger was like drums in her head, the chanting from the Sith temples growing louder with each boom. She lost her concentration and landed with a soft thud on the ground. Kriff! she smacked the training ground and seethed as her hand ached back in retort. She gave in. Kahn, she choked, My love. she added. Find me in our quarters. Kahn looked up from the grassy location he'd chosen for the day in confusion. He sensed anger behind her message, regrettable, and sadness, desperation. He let out a breath. It will take some time, I am at the perimeter of the temple with another master teaching younglings. I will be there as soon as I can. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, it was out of her control. It wasn't his fault. She knew that. Her anger was directed at him, it was directed at herself. She let passion carry her to a place the resulted in her entire family being in danger. A breath in, and a breath out, Erisi let her thoughts wander, Jarik was probably with Kahn now training, she closed her eyes, moisture brimming behind them, pursing her lips together she regained composure. What would Kaden be like at Jarik's age. She could only hope he would follow the ways of light. That he would escape, Vassago's grasp, but how? Vassago ruled the entire Sith Order with an iron clad fist. One of the strongest Sith in the entire galaxy, it would be nearly impossible to hide his son's true identity from him. Wracking her brains would do no good. There was only one way to protect him, it would involve dark alchemy, it was doable, if done correctly. Pushing herself off the ground she made her way towards her and Kahn's quarters. There would be little, yet some time to formulate a plan of protection. Right now though, she had one task, tell Kahn. The entry hissed open on command as she approached their quarters. She better put on a pot of stim. Gathering her supplies she kept her hands and mind busy until Kahn's arrival. As promised, it took some time. The better part of an hour had passed before Kahn arrived at their quarters. He seemed slightly flushed, having been out in the sun, and exercising. As the door sealed behind him, and the environmental controls kicked in, cooling the air around him he let out a breath of relief. "Tell me what bothers you." he said after a moment of collecting himself. It indeed had taken time, yet Erisi was waiting for him, willing herself to stay calm. She was pacing the floor when he arrived and she pivoted to face him, her eyes scanning his eyes, his face, him, for any sign of emotion. All she saw was exhaustion. Her gentle face contorted in frustration. He had taken her back, yet despite his undying love things had been tense between the two lovers. She had broken his heart more than once, she couldn't bear breaking it again with the news she was to share. Pale hands wrung each other time and time again. She couldn't find the words, they caught in her throat every time she thought she had found them. Erisi took a few steps to meet Kahn where he stood. Her lips trembled, her hands doing much of the same as she took his hand in hers. Who was she kidding, her whole body trembled and her hands were as cold as the ice on Hoth. Moving the layers of her robes ever so slightly she pressed his hand to her belly, her eyes closing in defeat, the prison walls of emotion crumbling into a heap within her. Tears slid down her cheeks. The genuine storm of emotion that sat in front of him was hard to avoid, it washed over him like a storm at sea and he did his best to not get washed up in its currents. Regardless, it wasn't hard to grasp what she was trying to say by her actions, and by her inactions. "It isn't mine is it?" He breathed the words, not in anger, or sadness, or any emotion at all. He seemed for the moment, cut off from anything, and very distant in the Force. The emotion was there in the room, like a cloud, or some rancor in the room. Obvious. Erisi swallowed the emotion once again. Kahn breathed his question and she processed the words stunned by his lack of emotion. She shouldn't have been surprised at all, he had been rather reserved since she'd been back. "Considering you've barely touched me since you saw me in your meditation garden that day..." Her words caught. "No." She exhaled heavily. The word punching her in the gut. The wave of emotion hit her head on. Anger, sadness, shame, grief. She wanted to scream, anything to stop the pain she felt ripping through her core. Preparing her next words carefully she knew there was no need to speak Vassago's name. No need to break him again. Kahn's hand had not moved from under her's and she relished his touch. Waiting for Kahn to respond she filled the empty void, "He's not safe. The Force is strong in him. I've felt it, seen it..." she trailed off. "Then he won't be able to leave the temple until he is old enough to suppress his presence." He spoke calmly, thoughts flickering behind his eyes. "And if... He comes for him... then he will find the Galaxy a much larger and dangerous place than his little Empire leads him to think." "He's more powerful than that. He will find him, Kaden is the son of the most powerful dark lord in the galaxy." She paused, "I have a plan. It will protect all of us." Her free hand reached up and swiped at a stray tear. All she wanted was for him to hold her, wrap her up in his arms, she wanted to feel safe from it all. Yet, there was no denying the passion she felt with Vassago and the time the two had spent, there was still a yearning for such love, she had never shared such with Kahn, she had shared something different with him. Erisi wanted it back. Her head lifted from her long gaze at their hands and in to his eyes. Searching, testing the waters yet again. "A man with no dynasty. An Empire by your own accord that falls around him. A man with nothing is a desperate thing. But he isn't powerful anymore. You know that as much as this Order does. A threat yes, but not as major as he was." He crossed his arms, "Tell me your plan, and I'll think on it." Kahn had retreated, his touch no longer upon her. She would admit that she had refused to look at the intel regarding Vassago's reign. She knew the Order had been shaken when she left, yet she knew nothing more. Kahn's words only confirmed what she assumed, however Vassago would never stop. He was driven by power no matter the cost. He would use Kaden to regain a foothold in the galaxy, now more than ever. She sat on the arm of a nearby recliner. "It involves Dark Alchemy." The shame in this was not as heavy as the shame she felt announcing her pregnancy. Over the next half of the hour Erisi explained the alchemy spell she would have to create, a spell that would take time, it would be difficult, yet the end result would mean her family would be preserved in time. An immortality of sorts, a Force Sleep, when they would awake, they would have remained the same while the galaxy around them continued. She rose from her seat. It would be dangerous, but doable, of that she was sure. Reaching her hand out, she dared to touch the man she loved. Despite the tension between them, one thing was certain, the embers of passion burned. "You would have me, have us, abandon the entire galaxy and the flow of time, by dark rituals?" There was no hiding the displeasure he had in that idea. "It's absurd. There are other ways to conceal the child’s presence that does not put us ahead of this Order or have s abandon the galaxy. I would rather pay to have the Firedancer's of Eshan bring me Vasaago's head than taint myself, my children, or further taint you and that child with the guilt and darkness of that sort of ritual." Erisi sighed, "Kahn, please." She begged. "You know as well as I do this could be the only way. You also know I would never mention this otherwise, I only do because I love our children, I love you." "No, I don't know that this is the only way." He turned and walked towards the window. "I don't know if this isn't some plan he's secretly planted in you, or if she has come back and is simply trying to trick us. Again." His fists tightened, and teeth gritted. "I refuse to hide, nor make my family pay for mistakes that aren't theirs." His words stung, it was as if she'd been bitten by a Kodashi Viper. If she had come back. Her nostrils flared with anger. He loved her, the children. Kahn's anger was righteous. Erisi had apologized time and time again in the last few months, and she was about to do so again as she bit down on the anger that raged within her . She walked closer, not to close, "Kahn..." her gaze wandered to the floor. "Please, look at me." She bit her lip. "Why are we ignoring this? The passion we feel, its here, why avoid it? There is also the love we have for our children. Our viewpoints may differ, yet our end result is the same. We want what's best for us and our family. Just please, look at me." She closed the gap, placing on hand on his arm a small urge to turn him from the window. Her presence in the Force reaching out to him. "Vesper is not here. She never was, and never will be. This I promise you." "Passion." He repeated the word, before taking in a deep breath, and very slowly, loudly, letting it out. "Peace, is a lie. There is only 'passion'. Passion, Strength, Power, Victory, broken chains." He turned. "Because every time I've elected to embrace this passion someone follows that code." Kahn was right, he always was. Her lips pushed together as she nodded, she felt defeated. As how she had felt since she returned. Her lips twisted wryly to stop another wave of emotion. All she wanted was to press her lips to his and kiss him. Yet it seemed passion was the last thing he wanted. His feelings were valid. "You're right." she turned, catching a quick glance out the window before hanging her head, she had opened her spirit to him and she met a stone hard wall, only she was to blame. "This child will be safe." He turned back towards the window, watching the clouds slowly darken as a low front made its way in. "We live in the Jedi Temple, it is not hard to find, if he wanted to find you, he'd have done so. But he knows better." He clasped his hands behind his back. "'Plans were in place not long after you arrived, the birth of a child half his does not change them. Anyone who comes for my family will fall upon a sea of blades, and die from the weight of their own foolishness." Erisi's back was still turned towards Kahn. She nodded. It was a challenge for her to admit defeat, yet she knew she'd get no further in this moment. She wanted to leave, storm from the room, yet there was an urge to stay. She glanced over her shoulder, turning slightly, an acknowledgement that he would hold true to his word. He would indeed fight fiercely for his family. Her lips upturned in a calm, exhausted yet grateful attempt at a smile. Her gaze dropped to the floor once again. "Go to the medical bay." He finally said after a while, "Get checked on, I will have no complications, not again. Your health and the child's health are now the most important things for you to think of." Again he was right. About to leave she felt the ever so faint pull tugging at her yet again. She decided, the choice was hers and she wouldn’t let her feelings for him get shrugged off as if they were nothing. In a moment she closed what few steps lay between them, rose onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. Hard and emblazoned with passion, desire, and love. Erisi panicked at her boldness, there was a time where she would have been much bolder, yet the chasms between her and Kahn seemed to mellow the former Dark Lady. She pulled away, her body sliding along his as she lowered her heals back to the ground. Her hand coming to a rest in his. She thought hard for a second, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “Please come with...” The action took him by surprise, but he did not resist nor push her away, when it was done, and her hand rested in his he sighed. "You are too stubborn." The edge of his mouth twitched, but he managed to not smile, not yet. "I will be there soon, I have to make some calls, alert some individuals. But I will be there." In all honesty she was terrified. Which was ridiculous in the sense she was on her third child. Indeed she was stubborn. She caught the twitch of his mouth, a twitch but no smile. The relief washed over her when he agreed to join her. She clutched his hand tighter, the fear showing briefly. He sighed again, and squeezed her hand back. "Go. Health care first, consuming self doubt later. I won't be far behind." Walling off her emotions for the moment she let his hand go, hers falling to her side. Turning without another word the door to their quarters opened before her and she walked out. The conversation didn't go how she wanted, why should she expect it to? They both had the same goal, their ideas were just vastly different, no sense fretting now. Erisi entered the lift after taking a few turns down the halls. Her hands clasped loosely in front of her as the lift door hissed open and young padawan entered, "Master Iceay." the young women nodded respectfully. "Tai'rey." She nodded back. "You look radiant." The padawan complimented. This statement was neither too forward nor out of place, times had changed in the order and the Jedi were allowed more freedom in speech. However, the comment caught Erisi off guard. A weak smile curled her lips and she nodded in appreciation. The lift opened again and she took her leave, "May the Force be with you." She wanted desperately to disappear and she took the next corner rather quickly as she heard the padawan's voice trail off, "And with...you." Erisi knew the girl's face was crossed with confusion. It was none of her business, but that still did not stop curiosity from running rampant. At least the Sith were less obvious, she scoffed entering the med ward almost colliding with an upgraded 2B. "Master Iceay." The cold, sterile voice echoed through the room. "How might I be of service?" She felt like the test subject in a lab, the whirring of the bot's moving neck was grating on her nerves as he checked her over. "Standard inception procedure." Erisi said flatly. The droid's head whirred once more turning to the side, "You mean, you are pregnant?" Erisi rolled her eyes losing patience. "That's what I said." Erisi crossed to the exam cupboard and punched in the code, the cupboard opened and she pulled out a gown and began removing the layers of her robes, covering her naked self with the medical gown. "I believe you said --" the bot started in recant, but Erisi cut it off quickly, "I know what I said." She sighed pushing herself onto the exam table. Kahn should be arriving any minute, the timing couldn't be more welcome. "You blood pressure seems, elevated, Master Iceay. This is irregular if you are expecting." The bot did its best at showing concern. For being a droid it did exceptionally well, yet Erisi blew it off as she propped her legs up, her hands falling gracefully atop her belly. Erisi closed her eyes and ignored the going ons and testings being done in her nether region. It never was the most comfortable. Despite the complications during her last pregnancy the more immediate threat was at the forefront of her mind. Vassago. She could feel his rage and anger burn across the galaxy. Kahn's words echoed in her mind. Where was he anyway. Erisi winced as another test began. When it finished the 2B spoke, "Master Iceay, the dna does not match that of Grand Master Iceay." Anger flared within her, "Yes. I know." She said curtly. "The child is The Great Sith Lord Vassago's." She was sitting at this point, her eyes closed. The shame pricking at her eyes. "I'm sorry." The droid quickly added. Inhale, exhale. "Yes, I mean, don't be. I know. It was my choice." Erisi twiddled her fingers then held her head back to stop any tears that threatened to fall. Raised to be strong, she felt the least bit so in this very moment. All her training, Jedi and Sith taught her to be strong in all times of chaos. Yet in this moment she felt as though she was a mere child, unable to control anything. A few minutes later Kahn arrived, waving himself past another droid that greeted him at the door. He did not seem any more, or less, annoyed than he was when she had left him. He settled near the door of the examination room, closing it behind him, eyes averted to a wall he now stood opposite of. "Everything is in place." Finally. Erisi was relieved. She ignored the fact that he was averting his gaze, there was no need, but the tension between them was just that, tense. She would have to ask him what he meant by his statement when they left, because before Erisi could speak the 2B piped back in, his voice was as obnoxious as it was before. "Excuse me. Master Iceay. Your wife, her condition is, well..." He stopped short. There were times Erisi swore they were trying to tread lightly. Erisi shot the 2B a rather fierce glace. "Should I send the report to your messages, Master Iceay?" It was glancing more at Kahn than at its patient. "I know the child isn't mine if that is what you intend to lay upon me gently and from a distance." Kahn responded. "Yes, please send me a full report." Erisi skirted off of the table, redressing, "That will be all." All she wanted was for this to be over. Tejha larel (Undying Love) Marriage Shortly after Erisi's pregnancy when the currents of the emotional turmoil between the two had finally settled, Kahn, having come to somewhat of a point of forgiveness asked Erisi for her full return to the Jedi, to join him as a fellow Grandmaster, to train the Jedi in the ancient ways. The barriers they had placed after her return from Vassago had finally been torn down and the two married in an intimate ceremony within the temple walls on Ossus. Family Jarik Deakin Ziaen Jarik, is the son of the Great Grand Master Deak Alder during the rebirth of the Jedi Order. Born off planet after Allegra escaped from the captivity of the Sith she was rescued and taken in to recover from her injuries. Being force sensitive Jarik survived the trauma and Allegra gave birth. Shortly after she returned to the Jedi Order where she kept Jarik a secret to protect the Grand Master's honor. Amira Esme Iceay Kahn and Erisi's daughter, Amira was an unexpected surprise during Erisi's second fall to the darkside. Despite the call to darkness, Erisi had fallen in love prior to with Kahn Iceay, an Echani Jedi Master. She was unready to give him up, yet her mission was to kill him, unable to do so the two continued their relationship in secret and on one of Erisi's away missions from the Sith Planet she made a stop to visit the Jedi Master. Kaden Jace Liehinsheir Son of Darth Vassago. Born from Darkness, Allegra returned to the Jedi Temple where she gave birth and hid her son in a Dark Point to protect him from the grasp of his father, the Great Vassago, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Zira Wryn Iceay (True Last Name Unknown) Erisi and Kahn have kept Zira's true identity hidden for her protection. Tak'ra Allan Iceay The youngest son of Kahn and Allegra, born during the age of peace shortly after Kahn and Allegra's marriage. He's the youngest of the Iceay children and looks very much like his father. In'virt'lanma al S'ol'nora (Meadows of Heaven)